Realization
by Den Blue
Summary: Boomer is sick and Boz starts to spend more time with his friend, a certain guard girl, Mikayla Makoola. But after a while of hanging out with her, Boz realizes he likes Mikayla more than a friend. Will he be able to admit his feeling or will their friendship be ruined for good? And most importantly, how will Boomer react to this?
1. Boomer's Sickness

**Mikayla's POV**

_Beep. Beep._

I groaned, knowing I had to get ready for my guard shift. _Dang this thing_, I cursed, trying the shut the alarm clock up. It was only 6 am, but the sun was already out, shining brightly. I wanted to stay in bed, cuddle under the covers, but I knew I couldn't. Stupid work.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, changing into blue sundress and sandals in the same colour, brushing my teeth and hair, I finally walked out of my room and headed downstairs to have breakfast. I entered the dining room and saw my dad and King Boz sitting there, eating their food. I was surprise to see Boz up so early, I mean he does wake up early, but not _that_ early.

I took a seat next to my dad, "Hey daddy, good morning your majesty," I greeted them both.

"Hey baby girl," my dad said to me, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Mornin'," Boz said, as he bit into his muffin. Oh yeah, we have banana muffins today. Now I know why he was up so early.

"Slept well?" daddy asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll just get some food and get ready for my guard shift," I told him and had a drink of tea that the maid brought me a second ago. "Is King Boomer up yet?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"What do you expect?" Boz joked and I laughed a little. I then finished drinking my tea and ate one banana muffin quickly, because it was already 6:28 and my guard shift was supposed to start at 6:30.

"I have to go," I said, as I got up and kissed my dad's cheek. "Bye."

He said bye to me as well and Boz just raised his hand up signalizing waving, because his mouth was full of food. I chuckled and left for my guard shift.

* * *

Six hours passed and my guard shift was finally over. I was heading back to the castle happy, looking forward to relax for the rest of the day. No guard shifts, and hopefully no babysitting the kings.

I opened the castle door. Once I walked inside, I noticed Boz sitting on the throne. He seemed bored.

"Hey Boz, what's up?" I greeted him, as I walked over to him. I looked around, searching for Boomer, but he wasn't there. "Boomer's still sleeping? It's twelve-thirty," I pointed out.

Boz sighed, "Well I went to check on him an hour ago. He was already up, but he didn't look very well," he said and I furrowed my eyebrows. "He was sweating, coughing, sneezing," he trailed off for a moment, "You know, I think he's sick."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, where is he now?"

"Upstairs, the Shaman just came to check on him," Boz replied.

"Oh great," I mumbled, turning around and heading upstairs to the kings' room. Boomer's sick, so that means I have to take care of him. Great, just great.

I entered the room, Boz following me. I glanced at the bed, where the dark-skinned king was lying with the Shaman and also my dad were standing next to him.

"Hey bro, how you feelin'?" Boz asked, walking over to his brother's bed. Boomer glanced at him, "Well, what do you think," he asked sarcastically, which made Boz raise his eyebrows.

"So, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Oh, he just has a cold, nothing serious," my dad replied and I sighed in relief. So it's nothing serious, that's good. But I'll probably still have to take of him, though.

"A cold? Just that? Really?" Boz started questioning. "I mean look at him, he looks horrible," he said, pointing out the word _horrible_.

"Thanks, bro," Boomer said in sarcasm again.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. All he needs is-" the Shaman wanted to finish, but was interrupted by Boomer's coughing.

"Boomer, will you shut up? The Shaman is trying to tell us how we can cure you," Boz said in annoyance. I rolled my eyes. He can be so silly sometimes.

Once Boomer stopped coughing and glaring at Boz, the Shaman continued talking. "All King Boomer needs is some rest. He should stay in here until he gets better," he told us.

Boz frowned, "That's it? Just some rest? Seriously? I mean, uh, are you-" I couldn't take it anymore I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Thank you for coming Shaman, we'll take it from here," I said politely and give him a smile, while Boz was mumbling into my hand. The Shaman nodded and then left the room, after giving Boomer a medicine. I removed my hand from Boz's mouth and looked at my dad.

"So that means I have to take care of him?" I asked, already suspecting the answer I was going to receive.

"Why baby girl? You already do a lot of work in the castle. I'll take care of him," he gave me a smile.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief, grinning. He nodded and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thanks daddy!" I pulled away, smiling.

"Wait, so you didn't want to take care of me?" Boomer cut in, sounding a bit offended.

"Yeah, that's right," I responded. He gave me a look. "I mean, eh, you heard my dad, I already have a lot of work and I also need some rest," I then added, trying not to sound mean or something.

"Yeah, right," he mumbled. I sighed.

"Alright, you're majesty. You should get some rest now, so you'll get better," my dad said, indicating we should leave.

"Fine. This sucks," Boomer muttered, as he pulled his covers over his body, coughing again. "Night."

"Get better, bro," Boz said and I nodded in agreement. Soon we all walked out of the room, leaving the king to have some rest. I was so glad that I didn't have to take of him, but also felt sorry for him. I still don't know how did he a catch a cold, though. I mean, we live on a tropical island. But I guess on Kinkow is anything possible.

Boz and I walked downstairs to the throne room. My dad stayed upstairs, in case that Boomer needed him.

"So, wanna hang out? Boz suddenly asked me once we stopped in the middle of the throne room. I turned to him, surprised.

"You want to hang out with me? I thought you had your own plans," I told him.

"Well, I did. Boomer and I wanted to go to Boomerama today, but since he's sick now," he shrugged.

I kind of felt sorry for him. I mean, Boz and Boomer always hung out with each other and when Boomer was sick, he was leaving Boz all alone.

"Alright, then. Boomerama is it?" I questioned. A smiled appeared on Boz's face. He nodded.

"Great, let's go!" he exclaimed. "But do you really have to borrow you machete? You know, it kind of scares people."

I looked at the case that was placed around my waist and rolled my eyes. "I have to borrow it with me, because if something bad would happen, then I could protect you. For example, what would do if a giant Mookoo rat showed up?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Boz chuckled, "I would fight it. What else would I do?" he stated, crossing his arms.

I coughed so he wouldn't hear me, "You'd run away."

"Hey," he said in an offended tone. "That's not true."

I laughed, "Yeah, whatever. Now let's go," I said, pushing him past me.

Soon we found ourselves walking towards the club, talking and laughing all the way there.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. You all probably hate me for doing a Bozkayla story including romance and stuff like that in it, but I just couldn't help it. I wanted to write something else about them two than just a lame drabble. B****ut don't worry, I'm still a hard Brakayla shipper, I promise. And** if you have decided to read this story, I would like to thank you for your time and say that I really appreciate it. :) 

**Den Blue x  
**


	2. Just Friends

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it actually surprised me a lot. But even if I wouldn't get a single review, I would continue this story anyways. But still, thank you very much! :)**

**Review responses: **

**Brakayla Fan44: **Thanks! And thanks what you said on your Facebook page. And I agree, we shouldn't be judged for what couples we ship! **  
Guest #1: **I was waiting for getting a review like this one. But guess what, I don't give a crap **_(excuse me) _**about what you say or think. Just because I ship Mikayla with Brady, it means I can't ship her with someone else too? Haha, I don't think so. But I'm not saying that I don't care about Brakayla anymore, because I do, I just found interested in other pairings too. So if you really want to then fine, judge me or call me whatever you want, but I just won't take you seriously. Sorry, I didn't try to be mean or something, but I needed to say it. On the other hand, thanks for reviewing. **  
sweetsimplegirl:** Please, don't thank me, I should thank you for actually reading this story! But I'm really glad you like it. Here's your update! :)**  
humanusscriptor:** Thank you! I'd never thought you'd actually say something like that! Thanks for your review, it actually means a lot. And if you are really planning on writing on a Boz/OC story, then good luck with that! By the way, I really like you're story Remember Me. The're aren't many Boomer/Mikayla stories, so I really appreciate it :)**  
Tammy: **Don't worry, I wouldn't listen to someone who would have something against me. Not anymore. :)**  
Guest #2: **Thanks! And thank you for the suggestion, I'll think about using that song. If I decide to use it, I'll make sure to credit you in the description box in the video :)**  
Guest #3: **Yay! Thanks. You're nice :)**  
DedicatedMerlinFan: **Thanks! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**  
Guest #4: **Yeah! Here's more reading for you! :)

**And finally, chapter two. Enjoy! *Sorry for my bad english, I forgot to mention that*  
**

* * *

**Boz's POV**

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I can't believe you dated Boomer's twin!" I exclaimed, still not believing what I was hearing. Mikayla just told me about Lucas, her ex-boyfriend. I didn't know she had a boyfriend! I thought she wasn't into dating, because she didn't seem to be that type of girl. Plus, I don't get how Mason could approve that. I mean, he's super protective when it comes to Mikayla and boys.

"He's not Boomer's twin, they just look alike," Mikayla stated, drinking her strawberry smoothie. We've been in Boomerama for like an hour now and I have to admit, I'm having a great time. Mikayla is a really fun person to be with. Not trying to sound mean or something, but I'm kind of glad Boomer's sick now. It gives me chance to get to know Mikayla better, because Boomer wouldn't leave us two alone. He still fears that we might fall in love with each other, even though we told him and promised we wouldn't. Never. But he still doesn't believe us, even after the loathe potion incident. I still can't believe he gave us magic food so we would hate each other! But I have to say, it's nice to see that he cares about me that much.

"But still," I said. "So he was your first boyfriend?"

"Yep. But I really don't know what I was seeing in him," Mikayla said, then shook her head. "Hey, why are so interested into my love life?"

"What? Is that a crime?" I joked, laughing. She laughed too and punched my arm playfully.

"Hey!" a girl's voice that sounded very familiar interrupted us. We turned our heads to see Candis walking towards us, her camera man following her.

"Oh boy," I heard Mikayla mumble.

"Hey Candis," I greeted her, as she walked over to us. She scanned us with her eyes before sticking out the microphone in front of my face.

"Are you two on a date?"

"Candis!" Mikayla exclaimed, standing up. "We're not on a date!" she took the microphone from Candis' hand and threw it away.

"Poor pelican," I said, watching the bird getting hit with the flying object

"Seriously, Mikayla? Again?" Candis put a hand on her hip, glaring at her.

"Candis, we're not on a date. We're just two friends hanging out," Mikayla explained and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, but it does seem like a date to me," Candis stated. I looked over at Mikayla and she seemed angry.

"Candis, for the last time, Boz and I are just friends. Now, will you please leave us alone?"

Candis sighed, "Fine. But I got my eyes on you," she glanced at her and then at me. I watched her walk away, before looking at Mikayla, confused. "What was that about?"

Mikayla sat back on her chair, "She thinks we like each other, that's all."

"Oh come on!" I whined. "Why does everyone think we like each other?" Seriously. First Boomer, now Candis.

"I know right," Mikayla said, "I mean, hanging out with each other doesn't make us dating."

"Exactly."

There was a short silence after that. I can't believe people think Mikayla and I are in love each other! That's ridiculous. I mean, I like Mikayla, but only as a friend. And I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. Plus, I've never had a girl as a friend before, that's why my friendship with Mikayla is really important to me and I don't really want to mess things up.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know. This heat is killing me," she said, waving a hand near her face. She was right, it was pretty hot outside.

Then I got an idea. "Hey, what about goint on the beach? There's pretty nothing much to do here anyway," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go back to the castle and get our stuff then," she got up and I nodded, following her outside Boomerama.

"Race back to the castle?" I smirked at her.

She rolled eyes, "Sure, why no-" I didn't let her finish because I already started running.

"Hey! Cheater!" she exclaimed and started running after me.

I just laughed and ran toward the castle as fast as I could.

* * *

We stopped running when we arrived at the castle plaza, both panting.

"You lost," Mikayla smirked. I just glared at her, which made her laugh. "Yeah, better not mess with Makoola next time."

"Whatever," I said. "I'll go check on Boomer and get my stuff. Be right back," I told her and went upstairs to Boomer and I's room.

"Hey bro, feeling better?" I asked, as I walked inside the room, noticing that Boomer was awake.

"Yeah, much better," he replied. "So where've you been?"

"Oh, I just went to Boomerama with Mikayla. We're going to the beach now," I said, as I walked over to my drawer, getting the stuff for the beach. I walked in the bathroom, changing. When I walked out, I noticed Boomer was sitting up on his bed, staring at me.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"So you're hanging out with Mikayla now?" Oh, so that was the problem.

I rolled my eyes, "Relax, Boomer. We're just friends, remember?"

"That's what you think!" Boomer exclaimed. His voice was still raspy from his cold. "Soon she'll turn you into a goofball and you'll fall in love with her."

I chuckled, "Boomer, you're ridiculous. There's no chance I could fall in love with Mikayla. I only like her as a friend, I already told you that." And I was getting tired of repeating that.

"Boz, I'm just trying to help you. Just be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever you say," I smiled, rolling my eyes. It was nice of Boomer that he cared about me like that, but I was getting annoyed as well. I guess he fears that I could leave the island even though I told him wouldn't, and even if I liked Mikayla, I would never leave. And I don't like Mikayla. So what to talk about?

"Don't worry, bro. I promise I won't fall in love with Mikayla." I know this promise may sound stupid, but I think I made it pretty clear.

Boomer sighed, "Fine. But just in case, picture her as Lanny. You know it helps."

"I don't like the idea of Lanny in bikini," I said, trying to shake that thought out of my head. "Now go back to bed, I'll see you later," I said, as I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs, where Mikayla was already waiting for me.

* * *

"Boz! Put me down!" Mikayla laughed, as I picked up her up, bridal style. We were in the water, doing bunch of dumb and fun things. There weren't many people on the beach, which was good, because they would be just staring at us.

"I don't want to," I told her.

"Boz, I'm serious. Put me down. Now," she commanded.

"Alright," I shrugged, but instead of putting her down on her feet I let her go by throwing her into the water. She screamed before splashing into the freezing water and I laughed devilishly. I waited for her to swim up, but she didn't. After a few seconds I started to get worried.

"Mikayla?" I was freaking out for real. "Mikayla! Mi-" Suddenly something grabbed my leg and dragged me under the water. It was holding me for a few more seconds before it finally let me go and I swam up, gasping for air.

Just then Mikayla surfaced and started laughing, as she saw the terrified look on my face.

"Well, who's laughing now?"

"Haha, very funny," I said, glaring at her. Then, to make her stop laughing, I splashed water onto her face.

"Oh no, you didn't."

"Oh yeah, I did."

"Well then. You want war? You have it!" she smirked and we started splashing water at each other like we were crazy.

"Ah! A sea urchin!" I cried out in sudden, causing to stop our small war.

"Boz!" Mikayla exclaimed and rushed over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Got you, haha!" I yelled, laughing and splashing water on her again. She rolled her eyes and punched me in the arm.

"You're such a goofball," she said, giggling. "Just like your brother."

I looked at her curiously. _Am I? _

"Soon she'll turn you into a goofball and you'll fall in love with her," Boomer voice flashed through my head. I thought for a moment. Was I actually starting to turn into a, well, goofball when I was with Mikayla? No, of course not. I'm anything but goofball.

"Goofball, goofball..." I heard Boomer's voice in my head again.

"Oh, shut up!" I exclaimed, not realizing I said it out loud.

"What?" Mikayla stared at me confusedly.

"Er, I mean..." I tried to make a quick excuse.

"Boz, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She just stared at me for a few more seconds before shaking her head. We then swam to the shore amd then walked to the spot where we left our things.

"Oh great, I forgot to borrow my towel," Mikayla said, after searching through her bag. She sighed and sat down on the sand and I noticed she was shaking slightly. Without saying anything, I grabbed my towel, kneeled down and put it around her.

"Here," I said, sitting down next to her. She looked at me, surprised. "Uh, t-thanks, but what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. But you were shaking and we don't want you to catch cold too, right?" I said, nudging her slightly. She laughed and smiled at me. "Thanks Boz, that's really nice of you."

I smiled back, "No problem."

We then looked at each other and I think I got lost in her eyes for a moment.

* * *

**Pair of Kings finale is tonight! Man, I can't believe it's actually over... but it'll always be the best show ever. Always. Forever. And ever. Okay, bye now.  
**


	3. The Misunderstanding

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! I know it's been months since I've updated, but I have a lot of school work to do so I've been super busy lately... and whenever I had some free time, I just didn't feel like writing the next chapter or just had writer's block. So again, I'm really sorry. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading! Oh, and thank you for your amazing reviews, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

"Boz?" I spoke as I saw Boz staring at me. "Hello?"

"Huh?" he shook his head after breaking out of his trance. Well, that was weird. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" I asked.

"What? Of course! I mean, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's just that you seem... you know what, nevermind," I decided to shrug it off. "So, should we head back to the castle now?" I asked him, even thought I didn't want to leave yet. I knew that I would just die in boredom being in the castle, because there wasn't nothing much to do when I didn't have any guard shift.

"Alright," was all Boz said before getting up while I did the same as I started to dry my hair with Boz's towel and noticed that he was staring at me again.

"What?" I asked, now being curious why Boz was always staring at me. Was something wrong with my face or something?

"Sorry," he said quickly. I gave him a confused look before throwing the towel on him and thanking him again for lending me it.

* * *

"Hi daddy!" I greeted my dad once I noticed him as we entered the castle.

"Where have you two been?" he started asking. I rolled my eyes. I hated his protective side. I could take care of myself, didn't he know that?

"We were just at the beach," I said to assure him that nothing bad happened.

"I see," he scanned Boz and I with eyes, then Boz again and I immediately knew what didn't seem right to him. I knew how he could be when it came to me hanging out with boys. Oh, how much I hated his protective side.

"So, um, daddy, how's Boomer?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He finally took his eyes off of Boz and finally paid attention to me.

"He's good, better than this morning," he told us.

"I'll go see him," Boz said, probably finding an excuse to avoid my dad's strange looks he's been receiving from him. "I'll see you guys later," and with that he ran upstairs, leaving me and my dad alone. Once he was out of the sight, my dad turned to me while crossing his arms. Uh-oh.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, confused. "No, why would – wait, if it's about Boz, then we're just friend," I explained.

But of course he didn't believe me.

"Dad, please don't tell me you think we like each other," I groaned in annoyance. Seriously! Why did everyone think that?

"Listen, young lady–" my dad started, but I cut him off.

"Daddy, no, you listen. Boz and I are just friend. I don't like him and he doesn't like me! Please stop giving him a hard time, in fact, stop giving all my guy friends hard time! I'm not a little girl anymore, dad, I can take care of myself and I'm old enough to even have a boyfriend! Why can't you just accept that?" I yelled at him, but to be honest, I kind of regretted being so rude to him. He was looking at me, shocked.

"Sorry," I mumbled, before walking past him, heading straight to my room, as the feeling of guilt fell upon me.

* * *

**Boz's POV **

I entered Boomer and I's bedroom and found Boomer sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. He really did look much better. It looked like he was healing really fast, faster than I expected.

"So Boomer, how are we feeling?" I asked, throwing my stuff on the couch. Boomer looked up from his magazine and laid his eyes on me.

"Good, thanks, bro. So how was your date with Mikayla?"

"Boomer!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. "It was not a date!"

"Then what was it?" he asked, placing the magazine in front of him.

"It was just two friends hanging out," I explained. "It was just like with you, expect that you're not a girl."

"So, you suppose me to believe that this," he said as he reached for the magazine and handed it to me, "was just two friends hanging out?"

I looked at him with a confused expressing on my face before taking the magazine from him and laying my eyes on the page the magazine was opened on. I read the title and my heart skipped a beat. It said, _"Is Mikayla Makoola King Boz's New Girlfriend?"_

I couldn't believe it. There were photos of me and Mikayla from the beach we were at today. One photo was me picking her up when while we were both laughing, the next photo was just us goofing around in the water and the last one was that shocked me the most. It was a photo us looking at each, smiling. The worst part on it is that we were looking at each other like we were in love! It just looked like that, especially my face. I remembered how I couldn't stop to stare at her, which I still don't understand why.

I looked back at Boomer, speechless.

"What the heck is this?" I asked, still in shock.

"I could ask you the same question!" Boomer crossed his arms.

"Look, this is not what it looks like it is, alright?"

"Really," Boomer said. Sarcasm, of course.

"Yes, really!" I stated. Then a thought crossed my mind. "How did they even get the pictures in the first place? It happened a couple hours ago!"

"Well, Mason brought this to me like an hour ago," Boomer said. "And by the way, he did not seem very happy about it."

My eyes widened. Mason saw it? So that's why he was giving those looks! He wanted to kill me, didn't he? I shut my eyes. I was so dead.

But one thing was still a mystery to me. Who took these photos? I opened my eyes and looked at the page again, trying to find who was the author. And of course, there she was.

Candis.

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I was sitting on bed in my room, still feeling guilty for yelling at my dad. Why did I do that in the first place? I mean, it wasn't such a big deal, he has always been protective and I was used to that, so what happened now? I thought about it, but later on was interrupted by the knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, not even bothering to get up and open the door. The door opened and a red headed boy walked in, holding a magazine in his hand.

"Boz?" I asked, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Mikayla, we have a problem," he said with a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look," he handed me the magazine. I hesitated, but took it. I looked at the page and my eyes widened.

"_Is Mikayla Makoola King Boz's New Girlfriend?"_ What the heck? And what's up with those pictures?

"Who did this?!" I asked angrily, throwing the magazine on my bed.

"Candis. Who else would you expect?" Boz asked. Anger boiled inside me. "It came out like an hour ago, and Mason-" I cut him off.

"Wait, my dad saw it?" I asked and he nodded. Oh no! That's why my dad was acting so strange! Well, more strange than he normally does. Now I felt super bad for yelling at him, what a monster I was! Unfortunately it wasn't the only thing that bothered me. I was going to kill Candis for what she did. How could she? I told her a million times that Boz and I are just friends! And she even dared to spy on us? Who does she think she is?

I started heading to the door, because I just couldn't take it anymore. I was so freaking mad and I've had enough, enough of Candis and her stupid... well, everything.

"Where are you going?" Boz asked me, causing me to turn around and face him.

"I'm going to kill Candis," I said, pulling out my machete of my case.

"Wait," he said. For second I though he wasn't going to let me, but then he said, "I'll go with you," and I just smiled as we both walked out of my room, heading to Candis' studio.

She was so dead.


End file.
